Cimientos quebrantados
by Locurita
Summary: Seguramente ni sentido le encuentren al título. Esto es un drabble, no soy aficionada al harmony pero escribo de todo y estas son cosas que me gustan hacer. Esto no cuenta como un resumen porque el escrito es demasiado corto, pero agradezco si leen


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.**

**Gracias si leen esto. Otra locura de las mías. Es sólo un drabble, espero que les guste, abajo dejo una aclaración para finalizar la lectura =) no acostumbro escribir harmony, pero me gusta el drama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cimientos quebrantados<strong>

Mira abstraído por la ventana, el silencio le agradece su compañía y la hora mágica aventurera de veinte minutos le dice al cielo que refleje su prometida melancolía. Días nublados enteros o simplemente días en los que llega tarde para no ver el atardecer pero sí lo posterior a eso. Etapas desgraciadas, luces frías iluminando el ambiente, suelos que tiemblan a su alrededor.

Quiere escuchar el breve susurro de una conocida voz femenina, sólo anhela esa vibración sonora que penetra en su tímpano y le provoca escalofríos, pero la brisa le responde en su lugar, sabe gracias a ella que vuelve a estar solo durante un momento que parece estancarse allí y convertirse en eterno, mientras su cabello azabache enmarañado perdura sin arreglo y sus ojos verdes se esconden tras las gafas más conocidas por el mundo mágico.

Suspira y alza nuevamente la carta que sostiene en su mano derecha. Debería simplemente salir de allí, decirle a ella que no se engañe, decirle que por favor, no cometa un error. Quiere, con todo el deseo de su alma, que ella le pertenezca a él.

La angustia alojada en su pecho lo desmorona día a día. Desde que recibió aquella invitación a la boda de sus mejores amigos, no hace otra cosa que aguadar algún indicio esperanzador que no siga partiendo su corazón en mil pedazos, que lo resguarde del dolor causado por los desencuentros de la vida, por la imposibilidad de amar libremente a una mujer que le pertenece a su mejor amigo, que le dé al menos una gota de alegría y un momento de gloria para poder demostrarle a ella que está hecho para entregarle su vida, para hacerla verdaderamente feliz.

Cansado de la misma rutina diaria, con sus ojos vagando por la habitación desordenada, sale de allí sin siquiera calzarse y baja las escaleras sintiendo el cosquilleo en sus pies debido a la superficie alfombrada que cubre los escalones de madera. Las agujas del reloj llegan a marcar las siete cincuenta, el sol cayó hace rato. Descuidado y sin meditarlo, se sirve té aunque debiera estar pensando en la cena. Tras él, la chimenea chispea un verde conocido, en pocos segundos, una figura humana sale de allí, impecable, como si no hubiera viajado por red flu.

Dicen que las oportunidades únicas sólo se dan pocas veces en la vida, pocos minutos cada una, que si no se toman al instante, si se las deja pasar, luego no habrá otro momento igual. Harry observa a Hermione, quien acaba de llegar. Tienen algo en común, ambos mantienen su cabello enmarañado, involuntario acuerdo. En esos momentos, piensan que deberían poder dominar esa parte fundamental de sus cabezas. Ella le sostiene la mirada, él sabe que sólo le queda una oportunidad para convencerla y toma una decisión, una que manifiesta en actos.

Deslumbrantes, fascinados, brillantes como el sol que últimamente no llega a ver, están sus ojos. Borrachos y embravecidos sus labios, tomándola prisionera por primera y eterna vez.

*FIN*

* * *

><p><p>

_**Para los que no entendieron nada, decir que el término "hora mágica" se le llama al momento de quince o veinte minutos conocido por la fotografía, en que está por amanecer pero aún no se ve el sol o cuando éste ya bajó completamente, el ambiente queda con dominantes de azules y le da un tono frío a la imagen. Harry aquí, siempre llega justo después del atardecer, por eso no llega a ver el sol y por eso la metáfora del momento que pasa en su vida. Lo explico porque en el otro foro donde publico, una chica que tenía la "misión" de criticarme, no sabía a qué venían esas extrañas frases. Besos.**_


End file.
